He's just not that into you Like seriously, not even a little
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: [Ben/Jimmy Au] R&R! Bens a history professor who's attracted some rather unwanted attention from one of his female students..What will happen when his Bf finds out. "/


Disclaimer: This is ofc a Ben/jimmy au fanfiction nothing too spicy just a little something I threw together whilst I finish off the last bit of my next chapter for 'Unhealthy Obsession' (Another Ben/jimmy I'm working on) will be updated shortly but until then please enjoy :)

The school year had only started a few weeks ago and Ben already knew it was going to be a long one. The juniors barely listened to him, he was convinced 50% of the freshmen didn't speak English, let alone read it, and now he had confirmation that one of the seniors was crushing on him. A lot.

On the first day she almost fought another student for the sit right in front of Bens desk. At first he thought she just wanted to be able to see better or something like that. But she spent the entire class staring at him, not even writing notes or looking at the board when needed.

Jimmy thought it was hilarious. At first. Then she started staying after class. At first to ask questions about whatever they were studying at the time, but it quickly became inappropriate. She asked him when his birthday was, his favourite colour, what cologne he was wearing...

Obviously the Blond refused to answer and told her to stop but he must've said it wrong because she now seemed to think he had feelings for her but couldn't reciprocate because of their age difference and the whole teacher/student thing.

But something had to be done. He had arrived early in his classroom, as usual, only to find a note on his desk.

"Dear Benjamin,

I know we agreed that our relationship could not happen but I can no longer stay silent. I love you. And I want to tell you every day. From now on, every time you'll see me wink, know that it means "I love you", "I miss you", "I want you"...

Always yours,

Karen"

He doesn't remember saying anything about a relationship but at least she got the "not happening" part. He thought about using Jimmys method and ignore the problem until it eventually goes away but when she walked in the room -at least 5 minutes early, with way to much cleavage and the tiniest skirt he had ever seen- he knew that this problem was not going away on its own.

She took her regular sit and stared at him silently. She was smiling at him, probably trying to look sexy but to Ben it was more like a "just escaped from Syco Central" smile. Actually he should probably check her records, she could be a psychopath. And then she winked. Ben froze before staring down at his desk. He refused to look at anything else until the other students arrived.

During the lesson he did everything he could to not look her way. He even went so far as to ignore her when she raised her hand to answer a question. He thought he was safe when the bell rang but once again she stayed after everyone else was gone.

"Miss Fitch I-"

"It's okay, I get it..." she said while looking at her feet.

"You do?"

"Yes. But don't worry, no one will find out!' She looked up; the psychopath's smile was back. "I turn 18 in a few weeks by the way." she added before winking and turning around to leave.

"But... That's not what I meant!" He called after her, but she was already gone.

When Jimmy got home Ben was standing in front of the stove, stirring the left over Soup. The soup was a dead give-away, the Blond refused to eat soup unless he was feeling like shit.

"Bad day?"

"Karen."

Jimmy hugged his boyfriend from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"What did she do this time?"

Ben pointed at the note he had left on the kitchen table. Jimmy picked it up without completely letting go of Ben and read it.

"Relationship? Since when is this a relationship?"

"I don't know... "

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"I tried... I just don't want to hurt her you know? But every time I try to explain it to her she just doesn't get it!"

"Well... maybe you're being too nice about it?"

"I don't want hurt her though... I asked Deni to talk to her; she said she'll do it tomorrow morning. God I hope it works..."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Now! How about some "Jimmys remedy for very very bad days"?" He asked while sliding his hands down until they reached Bens pants, his fingers reaching a little bit underneath the waistband to caress his warm skin. Ben turned off the stove before turning around in his boyfriend's arms to hug him closer.

"Kitchen sex?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. Jimmy didn't bother to answer and dragged him by the collar until he felt the table hitting his thighs. Soon enough Bens bad day was forgotten.

-

The next day, right before lunch, Deni came by to see him in his classroom. He was hoping she was here to tell him it was all over but she crushed his dreams quickly.

"I'm sorry Benji, I tried."

She promised to try again as soon as possible but she also said it would take time; a lot of it. After she left Ben send a text to Jimmy.

'Deni failed, what do I do?'

'Just tell her your gay!`

'I heard her saying to her friend that the rumour about me being gay was a ploy to make sure no one would know about "us"'

'When's ur next class w/ her?'

'Tomorrow before lunch. Why?'

… 'Jimmy?'

…'Whatever you're planning, don't.'

That night Ben tried every kind of technique he had to make Jimmy talk, but nothing worked.

The last class before lunch started and for the first 15 minutes Ben kept looking outside to find out what Jimmy had prepared. After nothing happened he focused back on his lesson, pretending Karen wasn't there staring at him with love-struck eyes.

When only a few minutes remained before lunch, the door opened suddenly. Jimmy walked in carrying a Batman lunch-box.

"Sorry to interrupt! Here babe, you forgot your lunch." He said putting the lunch-box on Bens desk. The Blond was speechless. Jimmy went around the desk, leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend with a small peck on the lips before making his way back out. By the time Ben got his wits back, the bell had rung and every one had left the room… including Karen.

-

When Ben arrived home, Jimmy was already there lying on the couch watching Tv.

"Deni is going to kill you, you know."

"Why?"

Ben waited until he was lying between his boyfriend's legs to answer.

"Karen was in her office for hours after your little stunt. They had to call her parents; I even heard them talk of putting her in therapy."

"Good for her."

They shared a few heated kisses until Ben remembered something.

"Thanks for the batman lunch-box by the way, some of my students made bat signal signs and used them instead of raising their hands all day."

-  
Hope you enjoyed Review if you would like, means a lot:) And yes I did make up Karen's last name because fuck me I don't blood know that shit sue me

I feel saddened that there's not a lot of Ben/jimmy fics out their because their so dam perfect together it hurts (OTP) D:

Be on the look out for another update from 'Unhealthy Obsession very shortly'

Until then, Peace.


End file.
